Start Over
by kimsangraa
Summary: "Maka berilah aku kesempatan, kubawa kau menyusuri Veemkade dan aku akan membawamu ke Odessa, kita makan banyak hingga tagihannya melebihi isi ATM-ku, tidak masalah!" Mingyu mengusap wajahnya, mungkin menangis. / Meanie, MinWon. [amsterdam sebagai latar]


Decit-decit mesin pembuat kopi terdengar sampai penjuru kafe, ini adalah malam pergantian tahun tapi tidak ada yang sibuk berlibur di sini. Juga tidak ada bekas-bekas telah dirayakan natal pada kafe ini—atau mungkin karena, lihat saja, para pelayan di sini sudah lanjut usianya sehingga mereka tak punya tenaga untuk sekadar memasang dekorasi ala natal yang sedemikian rupa membahagiakan bagi setengah lebih penduduk Amsterdam.

" _Gelukkig nieuwjaar_." seorang nenek-nenek, mungkin usianya sekitar enampuluh tahun, tapi tangannya masih cekatan mencampurkan bertetes-tetes kopi dan cokelat panas sehingga terbuatlah _mocha_ yang dituang ke cangkir rendah di atas piring alas dengan kaligrafi 'de Zuid'—nama kafe ini.

"Ah," Mingyu mengangguk, ia sudah sedikit-sedikit paham. "—selamat tahun baru juga."

"Malam yang dingin, Anak Muda. Tidakkah kau jalan-jalan bersama kekasihmu?" Nenek itu terlalu ramah untuk karakteristik Amsterdam pada akhir Desember yang dingin ini. Mingyu hanya tertawa, sedikit tidak setuju—ia adalah 'pria', bukan lagi 'anak muda'.

"Tidak, aku tidak punya kekasih," jawab Mingyu, masih berdiri di tempat yang sama. "Lagipula aku ingin nikmati hari-hari sendiri."

"Sama denganku. Tidak ada yang mau mengajak nenek tua ini naik pesiar sederhana berputar-putar di atas Ertshaven yang menyimpan banyak ikan-ikan. Dulu saat kecil, aku sering memancing di sana." kata nenek itu, bernostalgia, terkekeh. Lalu ia setengah berteriak pada rekannya yang ada di dalam dapur untuk mengambilkan sesuatu seperti bahan kopi.

"Aku akan menemani Nenek di sini," kata Mingyu saat nenek itu kembali fokus padanya. "Bukankah terlalu dingin untuk berjalan-jalan di atas sungai Ertshaven pada waktu begini?"

"Ah, ya," jawab Nenek itu, seolah-olah beban-beban terangkat dari pundaknya yang sudah sedikit bungkuk itu. "Beruntunglah siapapun nanti yang jadi kekasihmu."

"Terima kasih, tapi tidak juga," Mingyu mengusap ujung hidungnya yang dingin. Lalu denting-denting bel dari pintu kafe terdengar mengalun di telinganya yang ditutup _earmuff_ bulu hitam, ia menoleh dan menemukan seorang wanita dengan pakaian hangat menuju ke tempat pemesanan.

"Silakan," kata rekan nenek itu, seorang kakek-kakek yang usianya mungkin lima tahun lebih tua, tersenyum ramah. "Pesan apa?"

" _Espresso_ ,"

Dari sejenak bicaranya, Mingyu tahu bahwa wanita ini bukanlah asli Amsterdam.

"Dengan _marshmallow_ dan _whipped cream_? Dibungkus atau minum di sini?"

Wanita itu mungkin sedikit ragu-ragu di bawah maskernya—tapi Mingyu tidak bisa membaca ekspresinya terlalu jelas. Ia punya rabun jauh dan jarak wanita itu dengannya sudah cukup untuk membuat buram, apalagi ia tidak mengenakan kacamatanya.

" _Ik spreek geen Nederlands…_?"

Wanita itu jelas ragu-ragu dengan kalimatnya sendiri sehingga Mingyu memutuskan membantunya, dengan bahasa Inggris. "Ia bertanya apakah pakai _marshmallow_ dan _whipped cream_ , dan apakah dibungkus atau minum di sini."

Wanita itu menatapnya, hanya untuk menyatukan tatapannya dengan tatapan pria yang sudah lima tahun dirindukannya dalam suka maupun duka.

* * *

kim mingyu/jeon wonwoo  
AU, ooc, GS!Uke, typo(s), etc.  
latar : Amsterdam; 2016.

* * *

 _maybe we'll meet again at a coffee shop down the road and start over_

* * *

Mereka duduk berhadapan, berterima kasih pada meja berpernis coklat mengilat dan dua cangkir pesanan berbeda yang mengeluarkan uap berkebul, memisahkan mereka. Wonwoo duduk menyatukan dua lututnya dibawah meja, merasa canggung sekali dan ingin segera keluar lalu lari ke hotel tempatnya menginap dan bergelung di bawah selimut tebalnya, mengabaikan ruam di sekitar hidungnya karena dingin dan ia selalu tak terbiasa.

Tapi ujung-ujungnya, ia malah ada di sini, di hadapan seorang pria yang sudah lima tahun berlalu tanpa kontak.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?"

Wonwoo menatap Kim Mingyu, yang tidak kelihatan berantakan meski tengah malam menyapa di kawasan salju Azartplein—ia menghela napas, membuka maskernya. Ruam di hidungnya tidak jelas karena cahaya lampu yang temaram.

"Baik. Kau sendiri? Menyibukkan diri dengan pekerjaan sampai selarut ini?" tanya Wonwoo balik, berpikir apakah ia seharusnya menata gaya bahasa menjadi lebih baik, tapi reaksi orang yang di depannya itu tak lain hanya tawa lembut.

"Jeon Wonwoo dan sarkasnya, tidak berubah." balas Mingyu, menenangkan diri dari tawanya yang tidak berlebihan itu. "Kau ke sini dalam rangka apa?"

Wonwoo menghela napas, menatap lampu-lampu yang menyala terang di ujung jalan panjang Verbindingsdam yang menyatukan daerah antara Azartplein dan Zeeburg—lampu-lampu itu juga terpasang di trem-trem yang masih ramai karena awal tahun juga euforia yang tentu saja belum reda dari masyarakat.

"Liburan," Wonwoo mendesah, bergumam setengah sadar. "Amsterdam memang kota impian."

Mingyu juga menatap lampu-lampu yang sama. Ia tidak lupa kalau enam tahun silam, Wonwoo mengatakan hal yang sama tentang Amsterdam.

"Liburan berapa hari? Menginap di mana?"

Wonwoo tidak yakin apakah ia seharusnya menjawab, tapi untuk keseluruhan, Kim Mingyu adalah pria yang sangat baik dan ia tak pernah mengecewakannya—justru Wonwoo yang melakukan hal itu. Maka ia menjawab, "Entahlah, sampai aku puas. Aku menginap di kawasan Rietlanden."

Mingyu mengangkat alis, menatap Wonwoo dari tepian cangkir kopi yang sedang disesapnya sebelum suhu cairan itu menyatu dengan udara. Mingyu banyak berubah, bahkan Wonwoo merasa tidak familiar dengan caranya menyesap kopi. "Sebelah Zeeburg?"

"Ya." Wonwoo juga ikut menyesap kopinya, lalu memakan _marshmallow_ manis yang disediakan bersisian dengan cangkir kopinya. "Kau sendiri?"

"Aku menetap di salah satu apartemen kawasan Van Hallstraat." jawab Mingyu. "Tigapuluh menit dari sini, dengan trem."

Wonwoo menatapnya, menaruh perhatian lebih pada jas resmi yang digunakannya dibawah _coat_ dan syal panjang yang tidak menutupi lehernya sempurna. Ingin rasanya ia membetulkan syal itu untuk Mingyu—karena hal itu dari dulu memang sudah jadi kebiasannya sebelum lima tahun berlalu.

"Kenapa jauh-jauh ke sini?"

"Aku langganan di Bakkerswinkel. Kukira mereka buka, tapi ternyata tutup."

Bakkerswinkel Neeltje—tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Wonwoo untuk tahu bahwa toko roti itu menjadi pemenang bagi hati para pecinta roti basah yang dijual hangat-hangat dalam rak tingkat di sebelah kafe ini. Kalau pagi bertandang, ia pun suka membeli dua bongkah bolu hangat lalu memakannya di atas trem atau bis yang melaju, membawanya ke pemberhentian taman Rietlanden yang luas sekali.

"Wonwoo,"

Wonwoo terpaku kembali pada kenyataan, sedikit malu karena sadarnya telah dicuri khayal sejenak. Ia mengambil _marshmallow_ lagi dari tempatnya, mengunyahnya.

"Aku minta maaf," gumaman Mingyu terlalu jelas didengar dalam kafe yang hening ini.

Wonwoo sadar itu bukanlah topik yang tepat dibicarakan pada malam tahun baru, jadi ia jujur seperti warna putih dalam salju. "Ini bukanlah topik yang menyenangkan."

Mingyu tersenyum tipis. "Benar. Tapi kita tidak boleh menjauhinya terus-menerus."

Wonwoo sedikit tercekat, pernapasannya sesak untuk sejenak. "Asal tidak malam ini dimana semua orang berbahagia."

Pada akhirnya, Mingyu mengalah, seperti yang sudah-sudah. "Baiklah."

Mereka bertahan dalam diam, namun tidak keduanya merasa jengah. Mereka hanya saling menikmati udara yang menghangat. Mungkin salah satu dari kakek ataupun nenek itu berbaik hatinya menaikkan suhu penghangat. Nenek yang tadi lewat di depan meja mereka dan menawarkan setoples kukis hangat sisa penjualan hari ini, juga segelas susu sapi murni.

"Wanita itu tidak tahan kedinginan," katanya, dalam bahasa Belanda yang kental tiada tara—tentu saja Wonwoo tidak tahu artinya. "Ruam ada di hidungnya, 'kan?"

Mingyu yang menjawab. "Dari mana Nenek tahu?"

"Aku hidup enampuluh tahun bukan untuk apa-apa," katanya, suka sekali terkekeh. "Tawarkan padanya?"

Mingyu menatap Wonwoo. "Kau mau segelas susu murni hangat?"

Wonwoo agak kebingungan, tapi nenek itu menawarkan hal yang tidak bisa ditolak baiknya. "Ini bisa dibawa saat ia pulang nanti. Akan kubungkuskan."

Setelah Mingyu menerjemahkan, Wonwoo tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Kukisnya tidak usah. Sudah banyak glukosa yang kukonsumsi hari ini,"

Nenek itu hanya tertawa, gumamannya mengudara ketika ia berjalan kembali ke dapur; "Kenapa pula hal itu dikhawatirkan ketika ada seseorang yang mencintainya tanpa syarat,"

Mingyu tersenyum kikuk, Nenek itu benar; hidup enampuluh tahunnya sudah bisa menerjemahkan hal-hal sekecil pandang mata. Wonwoo meminta penjelasan lewat sipit matanya, tapi Mingyu tidak menjawab. Alih-alih, ia mendesah, "Verbindingsdam akan ditutup sebentar lagi,"

Wonwoo terkesiap, berhasil teralihkan topiknya. "Benarkah?"

Ia mengkhawatirkan jalan pulangnya, tentu saja. Dari kafe de Zuid ke hotelnya memang butuh sebentar, tapi jika Verbindingsdam ditutup, maka ia harus memutar hingga jauh sekali. Atau bisa saja ia tetap jalan kaki lewat tempat itu—tapi Wonwoo tidak pernah suka ramai. Apalagi ketika orang-orang masih gegap gempita melihat kembang api dan pertunjukan lampu di sepanjang sungai Ijhaven dan Ertshaven.

"Kau khawatir dengan pulangmu?"

Bukan Mingyu kalau tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Wonwoo. "Ya, entahlah. Aku naik taksi saja,"

"Bahkan taksi-taksi jarang bisa ditemui karena mereka jugalah menikmati pentas-pentas lampu di atas jembatan Verbindingsdam." Mingyu tertawa melihat raut Wonwoo turun semangatnya. "Tapi jangan khawatir."

"Ada apa?"

"Aku bawa mobil."

"Kau bawa mobil?"

"Ya. Trem dan bis memang berguna di Belanda, tapi jika sedang ada festival, mobil dari rentalan akan jauh lebih bermanfaat."

Jadi ini secara tidak langsung, Mingyu menawarkan diri untuk membawanya pulang dengan selamat ke hotel.

Wonwoo terdiam bingung—untunglah bungkusan susunya datang tepat waktu. Diberi dalam gelas dengan tutup yang cantik, Wonwoo memaksa senyum untuk menerimanya. " _Hartelijk dank_."

"Sama-sama, _Mooi_."

Wonwoo sungguh-sungguh berterima kasih karena ia tidak harus menjawab ajakan Mingyu yang membuat jantungnya seolah jatuh ke perut. Ia segera membuat percakapan lagi. "Karirmu bagus di sini?"

Mingyu mengangguk. "Menanjak."

Wonwoo tersenyum. Ia tidak tahu _engineer_ kapal dari Korea Selatan akan sangat dibutuhkan di sini. Tapi ia tahu kemampuan Mingyu yang teliti dan pantang menyerah, sehingga bagi Belanda yang suka pada impresi pertama yang baik, Mingyu pasti lolos kualifikasi. "Kerja dimana?"

"Lebih banyak di kantor pusat daerah Van Hallstraat. Tapi sering dipanggil juga ke pelabuhan, Veer Azartplein atau Nautiek Vaaropleidingen."

Wonwoo tidak bisa tidak kagum dengan caranya menyebutkan nama-nama itu dengan aksen kelewat lancar. Nautiek Vaaropleidingen itu dekat sekali dengan hotelnya—Wonwoo mengenyahkan kemungkinan bahwa ia mungkin berpapasan dengan Mingyu di hari-hari yang lalu sebelum takdir berbaik hati menemukannya dengan pria tinggi ini.

Kopinya sudah habis, dan ia menatap gelas Mingyu yang juga kosong. Mingyu sadar akan hal itu—ia bertanya tanpa tedeng aling-aling. "Mau pulang sekarang?"

Wonwoo merasa napasnya berhenti.

Ia menatap jam dinding. Angka yang dituliskan dalam romawi itu menunjukkan pukul dua malam—terlalu larut atau terlalu pagi untuk bertemu seorang pria? Entahlah. Mungkin pulang adalah ide bagus. Jadi ia mengangguk.

Mingyu berdiri, membayar pesanannya, diikuti Wonwoo. Kata Mingyu, " _Goedenacht_ , Nenek. _Tot ziens_."

"Selamat malam juga, aku yakin kita akan berjumpa lagi," Nenek itu tersenyum hangat. "Dan aku yakin kau tidak akan ke sini sendiri. Ah, _Mooi_ , _take care of yourself_."

" _Thank you so much_." jawab Wonwoo, mengangguk sopan.

Mereka keluar dari kafe itu dan menuju lahan parker yang berjarak dua menit. Mereka melewati Bakkerswinkel Neeltje yang ada persis di sebelah kafe, dengan spanduk menyenangkannya yang ditulis tangan '50% off, Christmas special!'—Wonwoo tersenyum. Sayangnya tidak ada diskon spesial tahun baru karena toko ini tutup.

Mingyu membuka mobilnya dengan kunci manual dan mempersilakan Wonwoo untuk masuk lewat pintu lain. Tentu saja ia akan duduk di sebelah Mingyu yang menyetir. Ia sedang memasang sabuk pengamannya sendiri ketika Mingyu bertanya sembari memakai kacamatanya. "Sudah pernah ke bagian belakang Bakkerswinkel? Di sana ada galeri seni dan bunga. Bagus. Aku pernah membelikannya untuk ibuku yang berkunjung."

"Belum pernah, aku hanya pernah lewat Verbindingsdam saja."

"Kalau begitu besok mari lihat-lihat."

Hati dan otak Wonwoo menerjemahkannya secara berbeda. Ia menghela napas kecil, keduanya memang tak bisa bersatu jika disangkut-paut dengan sosok bernama Kim Mingyu.

"Kita lewat mana?"

"Jalan Sumatrakade. Di ujung sana, belok kiri lewat jalan Jan Schaeferbrug, lalu masuk ke Vemenplein, menuju Piet Heinkade. Eh, hotelmu dimana?"

"Hotel Lloyd."

"Kalau begitu di tengah-tengah Piet Heinkade, kita bisa belok ke Oostelijke Handelskade."

Wonwoo tertawa. "Apapun itu, Mingyu. Aku tidak suka menghafal nama jalan."

Mingyu tersenyum mendengarnya, lalu mobilnya disetir menuju sepanjang jalan lurus Sumatrakade. Wonwoo menikmati perairan yang ada di sebelah kanannya, kelihatan dingin sekali tapi pemanas di mobil sewaan Mingyu ini bekerja dengan baik. Ia tidak segan melepas _beanie_ -nya dan merelakan telinga merahnya dihangatkan oleh suhu dalam mobil.

Sepuluh menit yang damai, Mingyu tak keberatan menjelaskan mereka sudah memasuki jembatan Jan Schaeferburg yang juga ramai—tapi tidak sampai ditutup. Lampu-lampu dari sisi jalan menghangatkan hatinya, dan Wonwoo berbinar-binar. Kalau ia tidak bertemu Mingyu, mana bisa ia melihat lampu-lampu seindah ini di malam menjelang fajar Amsterdam?

Tapi jembatan ini juga pendek jadi tidak sampai lima menit, mereka sudah belok ke Piet Heinkade—daerah dimana Wonwoo menyewa sepeda.

"Wonwoo," panggil Mingyu.

"Ya?"

"Maafkan aku,"

Wonwoo tidak menjawab, mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela mobil.

Merasa tidak dibantah, Mingyu melanjutkan. "Maafkan aku, Wonwoo. Semua kejadian masa lalu itu sungguh-sungguh salahku. Semuanya terlalu mendadak, seharusnya memang aku mengambil ujian beasiswa di tahun berikutnya setelah aku memberitahumu dengan matang. Tapi saat itu aku egois sekali."

Mereka belok ke jalan Oostelijke Handelskade—Mingyu tidak bilang tapi Wonwoo tahu. Ia tak berkata apa-apa, mendengar segala yang hendak dibicarakan Mingyu.

"Maafkan aku, kuharap kau mau memberiku kesempatan lagi. Akan kubawa kau ke Lizboa dan ayo kita naik kapal pesiar mengitari Ijhaven atau Ertshaven. Atau kita menyusuri Veemkade dan aku akan membawamu ke Odessa, kita makan banyak hingga tagihannya melebihi isi ATM-ku, tidak masalah!"

Dari kaca yang memantulkan bayangan, Wonwoo dapat melihat Mingyu mengusap wajahnya. Entah karena apa—tangis? Entahlah. Ia tidak punya apa-apa untuk pembalasan—hanya menatap kosong ke arah dimana ia bisa menyembunyikan wajahnya dari Mingyu.

"Maafkan aku." kata Mingyu, menepi karena mereka sudah sampai di depan hotel tempat Wonwoo tinggal selama beberapa hari.

Wonwoo memberanikan diri menatapnya. Dan ia selalu tahu, menatap wajah Mingyu yang menangis akan membuat hatinya terluka lebih parah dari sebelum-sebelumnya. Mingyu adalah pria yang baik. Sangat baik sehingga Wonwoo bisa dicap jahat karena meninggalkannya dengan alasan yang kekanakan.

"Kau itu bodoh, ya?" Wonwoo tersenyum tipis, memiringkan kepalanya menatap Mingyu yang masih dengan bekas-bekas tangis.

Mingyu menatapnya, tapi ia mengangguk. "Aku bodoh, iya."

Wonwoo menggeleng-geleng. "Kau itu bodoh! Bukan kau yang salah, tapi aku. Ini aku karena telah kekanakan sekali ingin kau seutuhnya untuk diriku!"

Air matanya mulai menggenang dan jatuh tetes demi tetes tanpa sadar. Mingyu menunduk, melepas kacamatanya. "Jangan bilang begitu, Wonwoo."

"Harusnya aku yang memohon padamu, Mingyu. 'Tolong beri aku kesempan lagi' karena aku telah menyia-nyiakanmu'—dalam suka dan duka aku tergugu memikirkanmu, apakah sudah ada lengan hangat lain yang mampu melelehkanmu—sungguh."

Wonwoo ditarik ke pelukan pria itu. "Tidak pernah ada, kecuali Jeon Wonwoo ini. Tidak pernah ada kecuali kau."

Tapi Wonwoo masih sesenggukan. "Aku tidak baik untukmu."

"Jangan bilang begitu," Mingyu mengernyit tidak suka. "Ayo, kita mulai lagi dari awal."

Wonwoo tidak menjawab. Ia menggenggam mantel Mingyu di bagian yang bisa diraihnya dalam pelukan pria itu.

"Kita mulai lagi dari awal, ya?" kata Mingyu, bergerak sedikit, menjauh. Ia menatap Wonwoo di matanya yang kemerahan karena tangis.

"Hanya kalau dirimu mengizinkan."

"Kesiapan dan kesepianku sudah jadi lebih dari izin untukmu, Wonwoo. Dan lagi, kau tidak pernah bersalah."

Lalu Mingyu menangkup wajahnya dan menariknya dalam sebuah kecupan panjang—dibawah kembang api yang dinyalakan dari bawah jembatan Verbindingsdam dan juga disinari lampu jalanan Oostelijke Handelskade yang berkerlap-kerlip menyambut tahun baru—yang sederhana namun menyimpan kenangan—mereka telah mulai lagi.

* * *

 **end**

* * *

mooi itu artinya 'cantik'.

hua! fanfic yang dibuat hanya dalam sehari karena kecintaan tiba-tibaku terhadap Amsterdam dan segalanya dalam google-maps /krik  
awalnya cuma iseng-iseng nyari lokasi rumah sendiri yang kebetulan sebelahan sama warung seblak enak, dan tiba-tiba kepikiran gimana kalau buat fanfic aja—tapi di kota yang bukan korea.  
jadi aku lihat-lihat sekitar united kingdom dan belanda—lalu menemukan Amsterdam dengan sumatrakade dan surinamekade-nya yang mengagumkan hiks.  
lalu setelah googling sana-sini, tertulislah meanie ini.  
p.s : nama-nama tempat itu fakta tapi untuk festival-festival dan apakah jalan verbindingsdam ditutup itu aku hanya ngasal. maafkan untuk segala kesalahan, ya!  
(sebenarnya ini fokus ke latar ya… tapi mau gimana.)  
feedback? huhu.


End file.
